1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to games and in particular to a board game that is useful for educational purposes or simply for the amusement of the players.
2. Prior Art
Word games are known such as those which involve the placing of lettered tiles having specific assigned numerical values in the unit areas of a playing board ("SCRABBLE"), or those in which letters are placed on the faces of cube shaped members. These cubes, like dice, are shaken up and spilled out on the board where each player has an allotted time to arrange them in intelligible combinations. However, no game is known in which very young children can be taught the rudiments of spelling and reading with the simplicity of the games to be described below. It is therefore among the objects of the present invention to provide a game which is instructional, simple, and capable of imparting pleasure to the players.